Cables are often used to couple together elements of a system. For example, cables are used to couple together computer components, form electrical connections between components, connect telephones to walls, etc. All of these connections use wiring encased in a non-conductive shell, for example plastic. Cable connectors are generally attached to the end of cables in order to permit the cable to be connected to another component.
An example of a prior art cable connection is shown in FIG. 1. A cable 110 terminates in a connector 120. The connector 120 is designed to interface with a socket 130. The socket 130 is part of a second device 140. The socket 130 receives the connector 120. Generally, the connector 120 can only be inserted into the socket 130 in one direction. That is, for example, if the second device 140 is to be turned around, the cable has to be looped around the second device 140. Furthermore, generally part of the connector 120 extends beyond the socket 130, requiring extra space.
One prior art method of solving this problem is including a second socket on the other side of the second device. However, including a second socket is redundant, and may be expensive to implement.
Another prior art method of solving this problem is to use thin cable, which may be bent underneath the device in a groove. However, this limits number of wires which may be included in the cable. Additionally, it places stress on the cable. Furthermore, repeated bending of the cable, from one direction to the other, may lead to wire breakage.